Flowershop
Azalea Flonne's Flower Shop of Love (previous name) The flower and gardening shop has been established in Luceti 2008 , though the establishment itself has changed owners as well as purpose throughout the later years. Originally Flonne took care of the flowers in her own home before moving to the empty shop. When she was sent home, the shop passed hands to Musette and then Aerith took over (twice), and eventually the shop passed on to Raine. While cut flowers were Flonne's original specialty, the shop gradually evolved to become a provider for all gardening needs. (In fact, gardening is more emphasized over the cut flowers unless they are specifically requested, since that's a lot of preparation for something that might not be used). During the colder seasons, it's more likely that people will find origami or cloth flowers instead of live ones. Employees: *Raine Sage *Grune *Vash Sign: The sign outside the shop has been replaced a few times, though eventually an art club project will involve replacing it with the new name for the shop. Raine intends to keep the old shop name for the cut flowers section, since that was the original purpose of it. There's a light chime on the front door. Notes on the layout: *'Nothing generates in the shop' - most of the stock items are found in either the grocery store or the item shop, and Raine usually makes one or two trips a week to the stores to make sure that the supplies are gathered up. (Or she requests help from an ablebodied person to do it.) Of course if she's busy the trips can occasionally be put off, particularly for the larger items. Seeds and other plants are easier to gather up on a routine basis. *The seeds are kept in two sections; identified and unidentified packets (or small boxes, if they're bulbs). There might be a bowl with loose seeds in them that need to be put away. Raine usually takes time to sort through the unidentified ones, and some of the plants around the shop are experiments from these seeds. This gets them moved over to the labeled and identified bin once it's done. *Some of the plants in the shop have been cultivated there for over three years (2010) *Raine keeps a notebook for when people come in and request certain plants that might have appeared in their home worlds but haven't yet appeared in Luceti. Sometimes they turn up, so she tries to get as much information as possible so she can let the requester know. (Feel free to leave a PM or note about this if there is something you want found!) *There are various watering cans and hoses around (though the ones to be taken home can be found in the back) *Seasonal plants include flowers, random plants, along with herbs and sometimes starter vegetables. She tries not to keep too many around unless requested, though the front of the shop is often used for the extra plants to grow. (As well as around the school building) *Arid plants (like cactus) have their own section along the side wall *There are several bookcases with information on plants, flowers, herbs, and vegetables, and gardening in general, near the desk and storage area. People are welcome to borrow them (but it is requested that they return them in reasonable time) *The shop has several charts on the seasons and the types of plants that would do well in them placed around the store *An actual cooler was requested at some point (2011?) to keep the flowers healthy *Raine has a wheelbarrow that can be used to cart around some of the larger items (Taichi had found this around 2009), and borrowed if asked *Seasonally there are harvested vegetables and herbs that are kept in the back room (to protect the flowers), available on request. Same with the orchard fruits. *The greenhouse was originally added on by Zack Fair (circa 2010?) and was eventually rebuilt/refurbished by Brave Vesperia following storm damages (2012). *There's also a restricted area for (possibly) dangerous plants that Raine keeps an eye on (including the plants that were donated to her by the Harry Potter cast). They're fascinating for her, but not so safe for others, so that section is blocked off. (In the back of the greenhouse, not pictured) More items: *Watering cans *Gardening gloves *Trowels *Bagged soil *Crates/barrels/flower pots/baskets/vases/jars *Shears *Shovels (varying sizes) *Wind chimes and random lawn decorations *Bouquet decorations (bows, ribbons, tissue paper) *Origami and silk flowers *Twine *Any other gardening necessity Category:Businesses Category:Locations